Justice Jester Ch 1
by SoreSystem09
Summary: Who is this red-headed woman that controls plants? Does Harley even know the woman's identity? Find out what happens in the first chapter in Harley Quinzel's New Origins "Justice Jester".


Justice Jester: Chapter 1

Harley loved being Gotham's guardian. There was a never a dull moment when fighting crime. The Batman enjoyed her comedic company as she added her own zeal to conflicts. Every so often Harley would relax and let thugs think try ran Gotham only to be apprehended by the Justice Jester. One night Harley was joyfully skipping from rooftop to rooftop looking for something to liven up the night-maybe even make her laugh a little. She eventually slowed herself and gazed at the darkened city, falling in love with the atmosphere.

Police officers blasted their ear-piercing sirens as they received an important call of violence down at the Botanical Gardens. J.J. knew this was the exact thing she needed to escape the city's boring illusion. J.J. Leapt from building to building and ran up along the train tracks full of hope in her heart. The midnight breeze chilled her bones as she swiftly passed the police cars. From J.J.'s view, a giant plant sprouted and bloomed revealing its beauty. She analyzed that her enemy would have to be chlorokinetic in order summon such a wonder.

Just as J.J. Arrived at the scene of the crime, the enormous flower shot vine-like tendrils to wrap around a burning woman. To her surprise, the chlorokinetic was of someone she has never seen before. The woman struck a pose at the top of the flower as her wide-eye smiled knowing she has the upper-hand. The flaming redhead woman struggled in the plant's tight grasp wishing her flames would engulf the beautiful monster. Finally a spark burst and the fire consumed the plant's very being. The red-headed woman in a floral costume winced as she felt her poor flower's pain. The plant woman waved a steady out-stretched hand in front of her as she summoned a rose as tall as a two story building. The astounding rose lunged back and forth and sprayed pheromones that entranced the flaming woman. She rapidly blinked her eyes trying to regain her vision but it would take a little more time for the pheromones' effects to wear off. J.J. watched closely as the chlorokinetic woman gracefully walked towards the dazzled pyrokinetic lady. J.J. ran out and blocked the plant woman from the fiery red-head. This surprised the strange green woman and then a laugh burst out of her as she thought about the silly jester actually putting up a fight. The woman asked J.J. Who she was and why she is protecting a criminal. The blood drained from J.J.'s face as she twisted around cautiously to look at the wounded red-headed woman. J.J. spun around and told the green woman her objective. Once Harley revealed she was the Justice Jester, the super heroine, the green woman then spoke of her identity as Mother Nature. The two heroines decided to halt their conversation to arrest the fiery red-headed villainess. Mother Nature secured the villainess by having thorn-covered vines coil around her person to a light pole. The two heroines left the helpless and unconscious woman for the police. J.J. was asked to meet Mother Nature at a local diner after they put on their casual clothes.

Harley arrived outside of the local diner and caught sight of the red-headed woman wearing to much powder makeup that gave her the appearance of an alluring ghost. Harley took a deep breath as she pulled the diner's door open and having the bell ring announcing the arrival of a new guest. The bright red-headed woman turned in her to seat only to find Harley's eyes focused on hers. The two felt this sort of feeling of remembrance, but they're still unclear of whom each other is. Harley regained her composure and walked over to the woman's table. She quickly found out how embarrassing the loud screeching noise of her chair was when customers stared her way. Harley's face brightened into a light red as she slowly sat down hoping to not embarrass herself yet again.

A waiter dropped by their table and asked what they like to eat. They both ordered a slice of key-lime pie and vanilla cappuccinos.

The pasty woman began their conversation by saying her name is Pamela Isley. Harley's eyes went from small and focused too big and surprised. Harley then said her full name aloud and Pamela's reaction matched that of Harley's. It seemed like all of their college memories flashed in their minds at the exact same time because they both pointed at each other and their mouths dropped. A scream erupted from the two startling an old married couple paying their bill. Harley's smile would not leave her face as she has found her best friend from college. Pamela had ever felt happier than she now knows her BFF is still in Gotham.

After retelling a few memories from their past, the two friends revealed to each other of how they both became super heroines. Harley stayed intrigued during the entire story and gasped at the suspenseful parts. When Pamela spoke of her night at Wayne Manor and how she had slept with Bruce Wayne after all of the guest left. Harley couldn't contain her excitement anymore and started asking how good Bruce was in bed and all of these other weird sexual questions that made Pamela feel awkward and to start blushing. Pamela was impressed when she heard that Harley was taken under Wonder Woman's wing and was personally trained by the Amazon Princess. The two gals spent their entire time gossiping and just enjoying every minute of the night. Later the diner's manager was closing the establishment so he could go home and left Harley and Pamela wandering about not wanting the night to end. Frequent skipping past store windows and quick hotdog eating, the gals ended up at a bar.

Harley drank and drank shots of whiskey while Pamela stuck with her Bloody Mary drinks. After a round or two or three of drinking, the two friends were plastered. A biker gang entered the smoked-filled bar shorty before its closing. Two men from the gang noticed Harley and Pamela's seductive poses by the pool table. The women winked over at them and walked out of the bar's back exit. The two men rejoined their gang and followed each other out the back. They came out the same time Harley puked in a cardboard box she found in the dumpster. All of the thugs wore their matching jackets and spiked collars. Pamela whirled around like the ditzy red-head she is and saw the biker gang flash crooked smiles in Harley's direction. One bulky guy with a ragged scar that ran down the side of his eye, lunged an arm out towards poor Harley. Pamela's heart raced as she watched her helpless friend get grabbed by a complete stranger. Harley panicked as the monstrous man shook her repeatedly licking his lips in satisfaction. Pamela summoned vines to entangle the biker gang and to her surprise, the man harassing Harley glanced over to observe the phenomenon. Harley then slapped the big pervert perfectly right across his face. That gave Pamela enough time to summon more of her children to help trap the bad man. Harley then ran over to her dear friend laughing and crying at the same time as she felt a rush of energy all of a sudden. Pamela walked up to the gang and told them that raping women will not end well- especially super heroines.

The two friends left the tangled up bunch of thugs in the bar's back alley for the authorities to take them in. Harley cautiously led Pamela to her apartment hoping no one was following them. Pamela then decided to crash at Harley's apartment because she didn't feel like going all the way home at one thirty in the morning. Harley may have fallen asleep in a heartbeat, but she dreamed of happy things that gave her peace.

After a course of two months of planning, Pamela moved in with Harley. The two thought it would be more fun protecting the city together as BBFs. Who knows what these crazy friends are going to do-maybe they'll invite the Batman to join them one night...


End file.
